


scrambled

by meeda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Happy Ending, Kissing, Sex, best friend's brother kink, rey has a mighty need, rose and rey are besties, rose is ben's adopted sister, second family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeda/pseuds/meeda
Summary: With a sigh, Rey sat at one of the bar stools and began to sip in silence. Her mind had room to wander back to the events that happened earlier that day. Events that made her cheeks get hot and kept her from a peaceful sleep. Ben had seen her naked.In which Rey has a mighty thirst for her best friend's hot, older brother: Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 78
Kudos: 495





	scrambled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts).



> Have some twitter-inspired smut, ya filthy animals! I'm posting this without a beta, so please excuse any typos.

All Rey wanted to do was toss and turn, but Rose’s sleeping body was splayed out in her way. No matter how many sleepovers they’ve had over the years, Rey would never cease to be amazed by how someone so small could take up so much space in bed. With a huff, she shifted slowly until her feet found the hardwood floor. 

Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room to head to the kitchen. Making herself a warm cup of hot chocolate became her sole purpose in life. She hoped it would help take her mind off... _ things _ . 

Navigating the hallways of the house in the dark was second nature to her now. Rose’s house felt more like home to her than any other she’d known growing up. Rose’s adoptive parents, Leia and Han, had embraced their daughter’s friend with welcoming arms. Made her feel like family. 

Her steps slowed when she passed the door at the top of the stairs. His light wasn’t on. Was he still out or was he sleeping? She shook away the curiosity from her head and made her way downstairs. 

The kitchen was lit by only a small lamp on the counter. Rey turned on the light above the dining table, brightening the room slightly. She grabbed her favorite mug among Han’s impressive collection: a lumpy, handmade ceramic disaster dotted with blue glaze polka dots. The handle was akimbo and the mouth of the mug was lopsided, forcing the drinker to adjust the angle to avoid spillage. On the bottom, a three letter name was carved with the sloppy penmanship of a young boy proud of his creation. She liked to think her drinks tasted sweeter from this particular mug. 

Rey grabbed a small saucepan, placed it on the stove top and turned on the burner. As it warmed up, she pulled the gallon of milk from the fridge and a packet of cocoa mix from the pantry. She quietly celebrated when she found a bag of unopened marshmallows too. 

While the milk warmed in the pan, Rey looked at the clock. It was 2:00AM. There’s no way he was asleep in his room. She knew he was a night owl. How many times had she seen his light on at all hours of the night when she needed a midnight bathroom break?

The milk bubbled and Rey broke her thoughts to take it off the heat and pour it into the mug. She sprinkled the cocoa mix and watched as it dissolved into the milk, turning it a creamy mocha shade. Rey plopped in two marshmallows...okay, three marshmallows to top the drink off. With a sigh, she sat at one of the bar stools and began to sip in silence. 

With her task finished, Rey’s mind had room to wander back to the events that happened earlier that day. Events that made her cheeks get hot and kept her from a peaceful sleep. 

He had seen her naked. Well, only her top half, but it was just as mortifying. It was the lock’s fault. That stupid, tricky bathroom lock that Han swore he fixed, but clearly never did. 

And who taught him to knock? The big idiot just swung the door open right as she was unlatching her bra. To add insult to injury, it wasn’t even her  _ cute  _ bra! He had every right to use the shared bathroom between his room and Rose’s. But, he should’ve checked to make sure it wasn’t occupied before he busted in like the Kool-Aid Man. 

She could still see the look of shock across his face before he mumbled an apology to her nipples and slammed the door shut. The loud thud of the door had nothing on her heart beating through her chest in embarrassment. Her face was so red, Rose had asked if she was coming down with a fever when they climbed into bed. 

Rey suddenly heard the rumble of a car engine and a horn honking. There was some muffled laughter outside on the cul-de-sac, then the engine sound dying off in the distance. A jingle of keys at the back door made her freeze. Ben was home. 

The draft of cold air from outside made Rey hyper-aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing pants. She tugged at the hem of her oversize t-shirt to pull it down her thighs. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched him come inside. 

Despite her nervousness, she appreciated the comedy of seeing a 6ft 3in man come home tipsy and try to be silent. His plaid button up was loose and hanging off his form as if it was drunk too. The t-shirt underneath showed signs of spilled beer that was doing its best to dry. He ran a hand through his dark hair and blew out his cheeks, clearly winded from the insurmountable task of unlocking the door quietly. 

Without a shred of grace, he kicked off his shoes. One shoe went flying into the living room and landed on the couch. The other rolled a couple feet ahead of him, which meant Ben ultimately tripped on it as he trekked into the kitchen. 

He dropped his keys on the glass dining table, causing a loud  _ CLANG _ to reverberate against the walls. Crouching down to glare at the keys, Ben held his hands up by his face in annoyance and hushed them with a stern, “Shhh!” 

Rey tried to suppress her giggle and failed. His dark eyes, a little glassy from drinking, looked up and fell upon her sitting at the counter. She daintily waved her fingers in greeting. 

“Hi, there. Fun night?”

He didn’t say anything back. Still crouched over the table, he continued to stare at her, his mouth slightly open. She crossed her arms and looked at him with concern.

“Ben? Are you okay?”

Rey watched him stand up slowly and run a hand down his face. He nodded, closed his eyes and mumbled, “I’ll be fine. Just need to eat something.” 

He rounded the counter and went to the fridge. Rey kept an eye on his movements as she sipped her hot chocolate. She could see his back straining against the fabric of his shirt when he reached to grab something in the back of the fridge. Rey nearly choked when she realized he was taller than the stainless steel appliance and almost as wide. How had she never noticed that detail before? 

Ben turned back around holding a carton of eggs in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He lightly placed the eggs on the kitchen island before unscrewing the water bottle. Rey looked on as he began to chug the water. Drops of liquid traveled passed his plush lips, down his lightly-stubbled chin, and along the expanse of his neck before disappearing under the neck of his shirt. 

Rey convinced herself she was watching him to make sure he didn’t burn the house down or pass out face-first onto the kitchen tile. Her current interest in his actions had  _ nothing _ to do with the years-long crush she harbored for her best friend’s hot, older brother. The light throb between her legs told her she was lying to herself. 

Ben grabbed a saucepan from the cupboard and turned on the burner. She hopped off the bar stool and went to the stove, nudging him with her hip. 

“Here, let me. You maybe shouldn’t be using the stove right now,” she said. 

Two heavy hands landed on her shoulders and turned her around. Rey had to crane her neck to look up at him in surprise. He wasn’t looking her in the eye, instead his eyes were slightly downcast. Ben huffed, let go of her shoulders, and shrugged out of his button-down. 

“You’re cold. Put this on and sit down,” he said, handing her the shirt. 

“But —“

“I’m not  _ that _ drunk, Rey. Sit down. How do you like your eggs?” 

“Scrambled,” she replied and sat back down on the bar stool confused. He had said she was cold. Nothing could be further from the truth. She was burning up. 

Rey looked down at herself and realized exactly what gave Ben the impression she was cold. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples were standing at full attention. No doubt reacting to the close proximity when he had turned her around. 

She quickly put on the shirt as Ben cracked and stirred up the eggs in a bowl. She held it tightly in front of her chest before clearing her throat. 

“So, did you drive home?” 

The pan hissed when he poured in the eggs. His eyebrows went up at her question. 

“No, my friend Hux gave me a ride home. Is Rose asleep?”

“Yeah, she passed out a few hours ago.”

Ben nodded and grabbed two plates from the cupboard overhead. When he reached up, his t-shirt inched upwards, exposing the trail of hair leading down to his — 

“I swear, that girl can sleep anywhere, any time. We once went camping and she fell asleep on a pile of rocks as Dad and I tried to build the tent.”

They both laughed softly before his face changed to one of concern. He finally said, “You should be sleeping too. What are you still doing awake?”

She shrugged and waited for Ben to plate the eggs. “Just couldn’t sleep. Too much on my mind, I guess.” 

Ben handed her a plate of steaming eggs and took a seat next to her at the countertop. His elbows encroached into her space a bit as he ate, but she didn’t say anything. The alcohol had loosened him up and she was intrigued by this different side of Ben. He was always so...formal and stiff around her. 

“Wanna talk about it,” he asked through a mouthful of eggs. 

Did she want to talk about it? What the hell could she say?  _ “Well, you see, Ben. The thing is that you saw my tits a few hours ago and now all I can think about is learning your exact opinion regarding them.” _

“Not really,” Rey whispered. She shifted her legs and accidentally brushed his jean-clan thigh with her knee. Her body stiffened immediately. 

Ben dropped his fork on his plate. With a heavy sigh and his hand running through his hair, he said, “Rey, I think I should apologize for — for earlier.” 

She stared at him in silence, afraid to say anything that would cause him to stop talking to her. 

“I should’ve knocked. But, I promise, I only saw you for a second! I’m so sorry. You seem uncomfortable...God, you probably think I’m some kind of perv. I-I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Not here, not with me.”

“Ben, it’s okay.”

Her voice didn’t break his stream of word vomit. 

“I mean, you always come over here. You practically live with us. And I’m here all the time. I’d feel terrible if you thought you weren’t safe here. You deserve to feel safe and —“

“Ben, calm down!” Rey grabbed his face. “I feel safe. I know you’re not a perv. You saw my boobs on accident, it’s not that big of a deal.”

She let go of his face slowly and looked down at her plate. With a nervous laugh she said, “It’s not like there’s much for you to see anyways.” 

Ben’s stare turned warm. Not with pity, but with something different. Something that looked an awful lot like lust. His voice was thick when he whispered, “That’s not true.”

Rey jerked her head up. A blush was blooming across his cheeks and up to his ears. 

“That’s not true, Rey. You’re so beautiful. And as hard as I’ve tried, I haven’t been able to get the sight of you out of my head all night.”

“I thought you said you only saw me for a second.”

“Best second of my life,” he said to himself quietly, but not quietly enough for Rey not to hear him. 

Rey silently thanked the beer that made Ben tipsy enough to lower his inhibitions. He had called her beautiful.  _ Ben Solo _ thought she was beautiful, small tits and all. She leaned over, gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you.” 

Ben’s hand cupped the back of her neck. He swallowed and licked his lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

God, she wanted to say yes. So badly. She wanted to know if his lips were as soft as she imagined. But, her stupid conscience had to get in the way. With regret, she said, “You’re drunk. We probably shouldn’t.”

“I’m not that drunk, Rey,” he repeated. He sounded almost surprised that Rey was suggesting  _ she _ ’ _ d _ be taking advantage of  _ him _ . “The one perk of being this awkwardly big is that I metabolize alcohol really fast. I’ve never even had a hangover before.”

Rey inspected him with a critical eye. Ben’s eyes weren’t glassy anymore. They looked at her clearly. His body wasn’t swaying in his seat. In fact, he was sitting up with the ram-rod straight posture of sober Ben. His tongue wasn’t slurring the kind words he said to her. But, still...

“Prove it.” 

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“You heard me. Prove to me you’re not drunk anymore.” 

He looked around and spotted their forks. They clinked when he grabbed them. With a wink, he twirled one in his fingers and began performing a full drum solo on the kitchen counter. He continued for a few seconds perfectly on beat. Ben finished with a flourish by tossing both forks into the sink.

Rey giggled softly at his antics. 

“You probably woke up the whole house, you idiot. Plus, it’s not a very convincing argument for your sobriety. Don’t most drummers perform hammered at some point?”

“You’ve got a point there,” he conceded. 

Ben stood up quickly and walked to the other side of the kitchen. With a glint in his eye, he said, “Okay, if I can walk a straight line to you while reciting the alphabet backwards, will you kiss me without feeling guilty?” 

Rey smirked. “Maybe.”

With precision, Ben placed one foot forward, followed closely by the next, making sure to not look down. 

“Z, Y, X, W, V…” 

She watched his feet stay on course. Inching closer and closer to her. 

“U, T, S, R, Q, P…”

Rey stood from the stool. She could hardly believe this was actually happening.

“O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H…”

He was halfway across the kitchen and her breath hitched in her throat. In less than 10 seconds she would be kissing Ben Solo. 

“G, F, E, D…”

Ben was almost toe to toe with her. Rey had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye.He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he completed the last three letters.

“C, B, A.”

It took less than a second for Rey to wrap her arms around Ben’s neck and crash her lips to his. They weren’t as soft as she imagined; they were somehow even softer. She made a mental note to ask him if he used lip scrub later. 

Ben leaned down and grabbed Rey by the thighs to lift her up into his arms and place her on the counter. The warmth of his body was welcome to her bare legs. She spread them so he could press closer to her. 

His tongue swept lightly at the seam of her mouth. Rey gladly parted them so he could dip into her mouth. The only sound in the house was their combined breathing. Ben pulled away to push his button-down off her shoulders. 

“Wanted to do this with you for so long,” she said as he nipped at her neck. 

“How long,” Ben growled, his lips were warm and wet as they dragged across her skin. The movements of his mouth caused tingles to shoot down to her fingertips. 

“Since my senior year of high school.”

“Rey, you were a senior two years ago,” he said incredulously. “You never said anything.”

“Yeah, well,” Rey shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Now what do you think?” Ben pulled her in closer until she was flush against his chest. She breathed in deep, causing her breasts to press firmly into him. 

“I think you should show me your bedroom.” 

“You’re a genius,” Ben said before picking Rey up and placing her back on her feet. His hand felt hot when he took hers and led them to the stairs. Rey wanted to laugh as he took the steps two at a time, practically dragging her behind him. 

In his haste, Ben miscounted the steps and tripped. The stumble caused them both to fly forward. Turning quickly, Ben reached out to grab Rey. He hit the steps with a thud, taking the impact on his back. Rey landed across his lap, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

They both stayed dead silent, straining to hear if the noise had woken anyone up in the house. After a few seconds, the house remained still and quiet. That’s when rey noticed her legs were straddling his thighs, her shirt was bunched up under Ben’s arms and her bottom half was entirely exposed. Rey wiggled her hips to try and work the shirt down, earning a low grunt from Ben. 

She looked over her shoulder and whispered, “Thanks for saving me.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Ben said and pecked her on the nose. His mouth shifted lower to capture her lips again. Rey tried to turn in his arms to face him, but he kept her in place. 

Her heart began to race as the heat of one of his hands traveled up to her breast. She gasped when he squeezed. 

“Mm, these have been on my mind all night. I sat in a corner at that party and imagined holding them, teasing them until you beg me to stop.” He emphasized his point by pinching her nipple. Rey’s hips bucked and her head fell back on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you are a perv after all,” she teased and kissed his jaw. 

Ben’s low laugh rumbled in his chest. The hand not currently familiarizing itself with her breast moved lower. It pushed past the hemline of her underwear and his fingers swept between her thighs. Rey let out a high-pitched whine. 

His hand left her breast and clamped over her mouth, muffling her moans. 

“I need you to be quiet. Can’t wake up the whole house with my hand between your legs. Can you still breath, sweetheart?”

Rey’s breath as puffing in and out of her nose easily. She nodded into his hand. 

“Good, because I’m not nearly done with you yet.” 

With that, his finger dipped inside her and the heel of his hand rubbed her clit. The pace he set was brutal and fast. There was no teasing about what he was leading her to. Rey’s legs shook as waves of pleasure washed over her. He stopped briefly to roll her panties down her legs. His hands were quick to return to their work. 

Ben nibbled the shell of her ear and whispered words that made her blush. His finger was massaging a place deep inside her that her own could never reach. Rey felt overwhelmed. Another finger entered her and she mewled against the hot skin of his palm. Her walls began to pulse around his knuckles. 

“I can feel you’re close. Can you come for me like this?”

Rey’s hand dug into this knee and the other tangled into his hair. She was too far gone to realize he was talking. Tilting her head forward, she watched the large shape of his hand moving between her legs. The sight was enough to undo her completely. A few more pumps of his fingers and her body began to quiver. Ben pulled his hand off her lips and caught the low moan she made with his own mouth.

Her chest rose and fell as her heart rate attempted to slow down from the excitement. Ben continued to kiss her lips, her cheek, her brow until her breath evened out. She looked up at him and he rubbed the inside of her thigh softly. Even through the fog of pleasure, Rey noticed his smile held a tint of smugness. 

“Proud of yourself,” she asked when her breath finally normalized. 

“Almost. But, I’ve still got time.” He shifted so he could carry her up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom. He kicked the door closed. 

Ben placed her softly on his bed. She sat up on her knees and pulled off her shirt with a smirk. His eyes drifted down to her breasts for a moment before he smiled. It was absolutely predatory. 

He undressed quickly. Rey’s eyes went wide when she saw the sheer size of...all of him. There was little time to dwell on that thought before he was on top of her. His hands spanned her ribs and his lips took in one peaked nipple into his mouth. 

“I fucking knew these would taste sweet,” he groaned and swirled his tongue around her other nipple. 

“Ben, please.” She tugged at his hair, trying to pull him up. 

“What do you need, sweetheart? My mouth? My fingers again?” 

“Ugh! No, I need your dick in me!” 

His eyes went wide with shock for a moment. Rey figured he must not have expected her to be so bossy in bed. Ben seemed to like it because he was quickly diving into his bedside drawer for a condom. She grabbed the condom from his hands. 

“Let me.” 

Rey used her hand to pump him a few times before rolling the condom down his length slowly. She wasn’t sure how he was going to fit, but she was more than willing to try. He climbed back over her and slid the head of his cock through her folds. She’d gasp every time it would brush her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm. 

Ben shifted his hips and began to press inside her. They both hissed at the tight fit of their bodies finally joining. Rey could feel herself stretching to accommodate him. She was thankful he seemed determined on entering her slowly. Eventually, she felt the light brush of his pubic hair as he fully seated himself inside her. Her heartbeat began to thrum where their bodies met. 

He looked down at her, checking to see if she was alright. Rey nodded silently and moved her hips, encouraging him to move. Ben pulled back and thrust into her again with a grunt. 

She tightened her legs around his waist and gripped at his arms. His pace quickened, creating a delicious friction to build deep in her core with every drag of his cock. A light sheen of sweat collected on her skin. Ben leaned down and kissed her. 

Rey almost screamed when he sat up to grab her hips and thrust into her faster. The tension built in her lower stomach. Ben dragged his hand over to circle her clit with his thumb. White, hot pleasure shot through her and her back bowed off the bed as she came.

“ _ Ohmygod _ ,  _ Ben! _ ”

She heard Ben groan as her walls clenched and pulled him deeper inside her. Ben’s hips jerked once, twice, and then stilled. Soon, the warmth of his body was covering hers, crushing her into the mattress. He grunted harshly into her shoulder. 

Rey didn’t know if a few seconds or a few minutes went by, but eventually she opened her eyes to look up at Ben’s ceiling. His hands were lightly brushing her sides and his abs were twitching against her stomach, still feeling the aftershocks of his release. After a breath or two, he rolled over and pulled her to lay on his chest. 

She drew little patterns into his bare chest and he lightly brushed the hair out of her face. With a smile, Rey gazed at him before saying the first thought that came to mind: “Wow.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” 

“So, should we play rock, paper, scissors to determine who has to tell Rose about this?” 

Ben’s eyes went wide. “Do we...have to tell Rose about this?” 

That earned him a smack in the face with a pillow. 

“She’s my best friend and  _ your sister _ ! I’m not keeping any secrets from her. We don’t need to tell her all the sordid details. But, shouldn’t we give her a heads up that we’re...involved? Dating?”

His eyebrows went up and he smiled at her. “Dating?” 

Rey’s heart plummeted into her stomach. “Oh, god. You do want to date me, right? This wasn’t just a one-time thing?” 

She moved to get up. Her mind already reeling at the prospect of him not wanting  _ all _ of her. Before she could get dressed and leave his room in mortification, Ben pulled her back down to his chest and kissed her tenderly. It felt like he was pouring his whole heart into that one, singular kiss. 

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easy, Rey. We’ll sit Rose down tomorrow morning and tell her we’re dating. Then, I’ll take you on our first date.” 

Rey relaxed into his side again and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, Rose woke up alone in her bed. She yawned and walked downstairs, expecting to find Rey watching morning chat shows on TV, as usual. Instead, the only thing occupying the couch was one of her brother's shoes. 

In the kitchen, the only evidence of life was her brother’s shirt thrown haphazardly across the kitchen island. He must have come home drunk late last night. Then, she saw  _ two _ plates of half-eaten eggs sitting on the counter. The wheels began to turn in her mind. 

As she walked back up the stairs, Rose noticed a small ball of fabric near the top of the steps. She bent down to pick it up. Hanging the fabric off one finger, she realized it was a pair of cotton panties that definitely didn’t belong to her...yet definitely looked familiar. Her eyes cut straight to Ben’s bedroom door in suspicion. 

With the stealth of a well-trained spy, Rose army-crawled across the hallway to Ben’s door. Careful not to make a sound, she crouched and placed her ear against the door. There was no sound that she could make out clearly. Slowly, she turned the door knob. When it loosened with a soft click, Rose took a peek inside. 

There in the middle of the bed, was Ben sound asleep. However, he wasn’t alone. Rey was curled around his side, her hand on his chest. Rose closed the door and turned to go back to her room, her expression blank. Once inside, Rose made her way to her bed to process. She just saw her brother and her best friend...naked...in bed...together. 

With a delighted squeal, she jumped up on the bed and began to dance and wiggle with triumph.

_ Finally! _

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @MeedaWrites :)


End file.
